This invention relates to a process for the manufacture of aromatic diamines by catalytic hydrogenation of the corresponding dinitro compounds.
The catalytic reduction of dinitro compounds is a problem which has remained unsolved in many cases. The processes known in individual cases can in general not be applied with equal success to other starting compounds (German Pat. No. 948,784).